Pet project
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What happens, when Ralph is left to look after a goldfish?


**Based on Czech sitcom _Comeback_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow _or _The Flash_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"What's with the gold fish?" Ralph asked as Iris had the gold fish in the bowl.

"It's William's. He, Oliver and Felicity are going to visit Felicity's Mom in Vegas, so someone has to look after him." Iris said. "You won't mind looking after it for the afternoon, I gotta finish an article in CCPN."

"Wait, why me?" Ralph protested.

"Cisco and Caitlin and Sherloque are still figuring out a way to stop Cicada's dagger, Dad has a lot of paperwork to do and Barry and Nora are still investigating how to stop Dwyer and everyone else in Star City is busy too." Iris said. "Ralph, don't forget, you have responsibility." She told him with a glare and raising her hands. "Oliver's gonna kill himself if something happens to that goldfish and William will be sad. Well, he's gonna kill _somebody._" She said the last word with intense glare and Ralph paled before she closed the door.

* * *

Cisco entered as Ralph was half-asleep, sitting on the couch.

"Hey, man." Cisco then noticed there was a bottle of beer in the fishbowl. "Is the bottle there on purpose?"

"Wha…" Ralph then widened his eyes, when he noticed that on the bottom of the bottle was the gold fish, apparently squished as Ralph pulled it out. "It's dead. Oliver's gonna kill me."

"Well, goldfishes are common and cheap, so buying a new one shouldn't be a problem. Besides, it's pretty cheap, six bucks or so." Cisco said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ralph put a new goldfish into the fishbowl as he flushed the dead one into a toilet. "There. No one will know the difference. And don't tell William or anyone else that I killed the old one or…"

"Oliver's gonna kill you." Cisco nodded, already knowing what Oliver did to Klaus Marcos from Barry.

Ralph wiped his face in relief before he accidentally stretched his arm and threw the fishbowl over the table, shattering it as he panicked. "Oh, man!"

"Damn it!" Cisco groaned, before he filled a glass with water and put the goldfish in.

* * *

"Ten bucks for an unbreakable aquarium." Ralph said as he put the goldfish in. As he started to take a rest, he tripped onto a cable as a lamp on the table fell into the aquarium, electrocuting the fish.

"Oh, come on!" Cisco groaned.

* * *

"Seventy bucks for ten goldfishes as a reserve." Ralph muttered. "I can't believe that taking care of one goldfish has such a high budget."

"Now I know why Barry thought you suck." Cisco said before he looked outside the window. "Oh, crap. It's Oliver, Felicity, Laurel, William and Barry and Iris. The family dinner."

"We gotta hide the fishes!" Ralph said quickly before he put the goldfishes into a mixer, leaving one in the aquarium before the West-Allens, Felicity, Laurel, Oliver and William entered.

"Hey, guys." Ralph said edgily.

"Hey." Oliver said before noticing that Ralph was nervous. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Ralph said before William checked the goldfish in the aquarium.

"He looks a little… different." William said.

"I think you're just imagining things, kiddo." Ralph said.

"Man, I could use a drink." Iris said, turning on the mixer and Cisco and Ralph, widened their eyes in horror that Iris just shredded the goldfishes, turning them into a juice before she poured it into a glass and drank it and then spat it out in disgust. "Jesus, who put a fish cocktail into it?"

Cisco and Ralph tensed. "I… don't know."

"Does Nora drink fishes?" Ralph turned to Nora, who shrugged.

"It's healthy, I don't mind it but I don't drink it."

"What a mystery." Cisco said nervously.

"Yeah, guys, would you mind looking after my cat during the weekend?" Laurel asked as she pulled her cat out of her purse.

"Sure." Barry nodded and Ralph groaned, realizing that taking care of a cat would be more difficult than looking after a goldfish.

"We're gonna need a bigger mixer. And I'm gonna need you to sell some more of S.T.A.R. Labs stock so I can buy more cats." Ralph whispered to Cisco, who nodded.

* * *

**Probably not my funniest work but I hope you had a good laugh out of it.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
